Jammy Situation
by Foreversuperwholocked7437
Summary: All John wants is a a cuppa and some toast, but Sherlock has other ideas


Hey all my first uploaded Fic, so bare with me, its a bit sketchy!

* * *

Day at the surgery had been hectic not only was it because it was meant to be John's day off but majority of the staff had caught a illness going around, so that left John, Sarah, and Eli covering for them.  
Rain beating down on the cab windows as it drove through the misty streets of London.

"_Are you in a hurry_?" The cabby asked timidly  
"_Erm, not partially no_" John replied sternly  
"_Oh right sorry_"  
"_Sorry mate, just had a stressful day_"

The next few moments passed in utter silence and before long John was at the door of 221b Baker Street,  
'All I need now is a hot shower, and a good cuppa'.  
John thought to himself although that thought was thrown out the window as John stepped into his flat, he was welcomed by an scene so confusing, he had to walk out of the room and back in again to make sure he wasn't going mad-er if that's such a word.

What welcomed John was what we would imagine a child's attempt of a play Pirate ship, with the orange shock blanket being used as a sail.  
"_Oh, brilliant your back_" Sherlock emerged from under the thousands of blankets huddled into a corner and tripped bumping into John as he tried to hide his amusement, this would of been possible if he didn't see what Sherlock was wearing.

"_Would you excuse me for a moment_?" He stepped into the stairway and bellowed an almighty laugh that even he was surprised to be there.  
" _If you are quite finished, John I took the liberty of buying you this_"-  
Sherlock threw a blue bag at John who just about caught and found it to contain a ripped white shirt brown waist sash & red black ripped quarter length pants.

"_Sherlock, there is no way I am wearing this, what- why are you doing this anyway_?" John said motioning to the ship in the room.  
Sherlock shot a stern look at John  
" _I was bored and I saw this on the internet_" he said pointing to the outfit john was considering burning.  
"_Oh right, of course should have known_"  
"_Yes, John you should have, now hurry up and put it on_"  
" _No, I told I'm not playing this silly game_" John said folding his arms.  
Sherlock shifted  
" _Please?"_  
Did he just say please? To me?

Sherlock stepped closer and placed his hands on Johns shoulders  
"_Please John? Or its cluedo_"  
"You _know I wouldn't mind that to be honest... sorry Sher but I just want to have shower have some toast an_-"  
"_Good luck with that_"  
John turned around "_what have you done? Have you broken the toaster again?"_

"_No_" a slight smirk found its way across Sherlock's face  
"_I'm not in the mood Sher_" John stated as he made his way back to the kitchen.  
Sherlock continued to make the final touches to his pirate ship when...

"_Where the heck-I brought loads_- _Sherlock, ve'you touched the jam...AGAIN?"_  
Sherlock turned in one swift to move in front of john" _maybe I have, maybe I haven't_" his face on the brink of laughter as he see John try so hard not to scream.

John let out a sigh of frustration " _'Lock, just give back my jam_!"  
Sherlock practically dived behind the newly built ship, sitting in the centre of the living room and picked up a huge and I mean huge brown chest rested it against his side as he opened it to reveal Jam jars, and lots of them.  
" _Come and Get them! Savvy_?" He said smiling.  
John to one look at the chest, then the floor then back to Sherlock who was already sitting back in his armchair smiling rather smugly.  
John sighed picked up the blur bag and made his way to the bathroom, before returning in much to small pirates attire -"_ i look as daft as you right now oh and just for the record I hate you_, " he said staring daggers into Sherlock's back.  
" _I don't think so, but am willing to let you prove that statement_" and with that Sherlock threw a cushion at John causing a death match of pillow fighting between the world's Only consulting detective and his blogger, whom I'm glad to say won back his jam..._eventually._


End file.
